RE-7B
|related = }} The Annis RE-7B is a two-door endurance racing car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online ''as part of the Cunning Stunts update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online The RE-7B is an endurance racing car, appearing in multiple liveries and numerous base colors. The car is heavily inspired by multiple racing cars, primarily the and , as well as the Aquila CR1, and Memo Rojas BMW. The headlamps bear a striking resemblance to the headlamp designs on the 2014 Audi R18 e-tron Quattro. The car has gullwing doors in a similar manner to the Osiris. It also has side exit exhausts directly in front of the rear arches. On the rear, its brake lights can be seen around the carbon fibre bumper on the rear fascia. A large racing spoiler is found attached with metal to the rear of the body. The interior is fitted with two RPM indicators placed in the gauge cluster, with one located at the center of the vehicle's dashboard and the other behind the steering wheel, below the main dials. Like the ETR1 and Tyrus, the entire underside of the vehicle is carbon plated, with a two-element diffuser at the rear. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Being an endurance racing car, the vehicle is expected to perform well. The vehicle has a higher than average top speed and acceleration is also impressive, however the car has notable lack of traction upon taking off, meaning the vehicle lacks acceleration due to the weight. The vehicle has a powerful engine, being relatively high-revving and high pitch for its style, and the car tends to backfire through its side exhausts. Its major setback, however, is its high wheel-spin due to its immense power which can result in a delay before the RE-7B can get going, which can be problematic for races. Furthermore, it has weak durability against harsh collisions as without armor upgrades, it can greatly hinder the RE-7B's performance. At higher speeds, the RE-7B corners incredibly fast compared to other supercars but struggles at lower speed corners when the air passing over the car and the massive spoiler upgrade is not enough to keep the tires planted and retain enough grip, causing some slight understeer. Braking is also poor and requires more time to brake from speed. Despite this, the RE-7B is consistently competitive on proper racing circuits. GTA Online Overview ) |observed_engine = |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery PegasusRE7B-GTAO-front.png|The Pegasus RE-7B in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) EstanciaRE7B-GTAO-front.png|The Estancia RE-7B in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) RE7BPegasus-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Pegasus RE-7B on Legendary Motorsport. RE7BEstancia-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Estancia RE-7B on Legendary Motorsport. RE7B-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The RE-7B on the Rockstar Games Social Club. UnnamedSportsRacingCar-GTAO-CunningStunts.png|Rear view of two RE-7Bs on the Cunning Stunts update trailer. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $2,475,000. Can have either the Estancia or Pegasus livery applied, however it can be removed at Los Santos Customs. Trivia *The "Estancia" livery is based on the Renown 787B. *The "Pegasus" livery is based on the Silk Cut Jaguar XJR-9. *It is possible to remove the RE-7B's spoiler through a glitch in which the player has to rapidly scroll through spoiler options and select the "Stock" option, as it will change to "None" for a split second. *Applying aftermarket rims to the RE-7B will cause the back wheels to appear inset. This is due to the stock rear rims having a larger width. * If the car is upside-down, the wheels appear to be clipping through the underside carbon plate. Glitches *The RE-7B appeared to have been released with a bug that causes the carbon fiber spoiler to compress the suspension to such a degree that it increases the car's speed far beyond that of any other. The only land vehicle able to beat an RE-7B thus equipped in a drag race is the Hakuchou, and it is capable of doing so only while performing a wheelie. As a result, the RE-7B was peerless in the Super category (and any other). This was patched in 1.36, so the spoiler cannot compress the car's suspension more than it should. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Racing Cars Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Annis Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles